


Anti-Climax

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [33]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Spectra marvels at how Mr. X was such an anti climax





	Anti-Climax

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Anti-climax

“I must say Bertrand you did a marvelous job restoring my good looks,” she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. “I look just like my old self again no tentacles and you even got rid of that stupid little logo while leaving me all my power.” She could still feel the raw power her ghost cannibalism had given her. “Now what’s been going on while I was undergoing the treatment.”

“Mr. X took over the ghost zone and got defeated,” Bertrand said pulling up video of a double of Phantom’s nerdy friend in a pharaoh themed out fit holding a scepter. “He didn’t last long as ruler and was deposed and imprisoned in just a few hours.”

She stared at the video, watching as he was defeated and sealed away. “You mean after all his planning and manipulating he lost just like that?” Bertrand nodded and she couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sheer hilarity of it. “I can’t believe Mr. X was such an anti climax, it almost makes me feel sorry for him.” She then smiled darkly. “So tell me Bertrand what should we do now that I’m feeling one hundred percent again.”

“I was thinking about that,” Bertrand said smiling. “We still have all this data I collected from Mr. X’s abandoned headquaters and lab so why don’t we find a way to put it to good use.” She found herself smiling at the thought of what she could do with that data and her new power.

“Oh yes Bertrand and we certainly won’t lose like he did.” She could already see what the future held for her now. “Oh this is going to be so very much fun Bertrand my dear.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
